The present invention relates to novel thiophene ring-substituted .alpha.-(alkylaminopropionyl)-thiophenes which have an effective antidepressant activity, its pharmacologically-acceptable salts, and process for preparing the same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to novel .alpha.-(alkylaminopropionyl)-thiophenes represented by the general formula (I), ##STR2## wherein X is a group different from hydrogen selected between methyl or chlorine and R is an alkyl-linear or branched chain-group having 3 to 4 carbon atoms, its pharmacologically-acceptable salts and process for preparing the same.